


requisition

by Paptato



Series: deal with the devil [1]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Jonah Elias Magchard is a stinky creepy bastard man, M/M, Possession, Season Five Speculation, post episode 160
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:49:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21515530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paptato/pseuds/Paptato
Summary: "Martin?"The man he has spent the last three weeks with hadn't moved a muscle from where he sat on the floor and has only just begun to stand gracefully as Jon called his name. He straightens out an invisible suit jacket and once his eyes meet Jon's, Jon knows immediately that the man in front of him was not Martin Blackwood."Hello, Jon."
Relationships: Elias Bouchard/Jonathan Sims, Jonah Magnus/ Jonathan Sims, Martin Blackwood/Jonathan Sims
Series: deal with the devil [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1604971
Comments: 19
Kudos: 254





	requisition

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger Warnings for Possession, non-consensual non-sexual touching, bleeding and just general creepiness.

Jon does not know how long he convulsed in Martin’s arms, equally shaking between the laughs and sobs that unwilling tear through his lips. 

It was all too much, he sees, and hears, and feels and _knows_ _everything_. He sees through the eyes of all who stare in horror at the sky that stares right back. He hears and screams the screams from a billion different throats, feels and cries the tears from a billion different eyes and knows and burns from the billions of terrors _he _has inflicted upon the entirety of the world. He is an endless loop of horror cycled through billions and billions of minds, and hearts and eyes. It is all too much and the sheer weight of it all splits his head into a billion different fractals and he tears at his face and claws at his eyes which can never, ever close. 

His eyes are pried open and are staring, bloodshot, into eternity and eternity stares back and his brain is turned into mush.

Until it isn’t anymore.

Jon knows instantly when the eye focuses in on him. It is a spotlight shining down upon him and he is pinned underneath its gaze. But under its pupil, he is finally given the clarity to think. He can focus and figure out a way to get everyone out of this horrible, horrible mess he has wrought upon the earth.

That's when the tape recorders come to life with a wail of static.

"Martin-" Jon gasps desperately trying to pull himself up, "Martin something's coming." Jon wipes his face with the back of his sleeve and hurries out of Martin's lap by using himself for balance. "We're not safe here, we've ah- we've got to go!" 

Jon frantically paces around Daisy's now completely wrecked living room, bumping into and stepping broken furniture and glass as he grabs any tool he could conceivably use to protect Martin and himself from the monsters outside. "Martin, can you grab any food or one of those duffel bags we can put this in? We need to travel light but we need to bring as many necessities we can!" 

Jon twists back around to approach him and immediately freezes.

"Martin?"

The man he has spent the last three weeks with hadn't moved a muscle from where he sat on the floor and has only just begun to stand gracefully as Jon called his name. He straightens out an invisible suit jacket and once his eyes meet Jon's, Jon knows immediately that the man in front of him was not Martin Blackwood.

"Hello, Jon." 

The man who was not Martin smiles pleasantly at him and Jon can feel his blood turn into ice.

The eyes that were normally a warm chocolate brown filled with such kindness and devotion, were now a calculating pale blue burning with triumph and another emotion Jon refused to recognize or name. 

"Elia- Jonah." Jon growls as he takes an instinctive step backward.

Jonah Magnus took a step forward. "Now, now, Jon. There is no need for such hostility." 

Another unwilling step backward “What- what have you done to him?”

Jonah shivers as the compulsion washes over him and gives Jon a lazy and self-satisfied smile. Jon is struck by how wrong and perverse the expression is on Martin’s soft face. “My, how powerful you have grown, Jon. You truly are a magnificent archivist.”

Jon grits his teeth and struggles to restrain himself from grabbing and shaking Martin until Jonah is forced out of him “Answer me!”

Jonah chuckles and stretches out Martin’s arms out as if to show off his new form. “I’ve simply come to fetch you, Jon. I thought this would be the most convenient way. And after all,” Jonah strokes his stolen cheek and runs his hand through Martin’s curly hair, “You do seem to be particularly fond of this body.”

White-hot rage flares beneath Jon’s skin and only burns brighter when Jonah twists Martin’s lips into a pleased simper. Jon can feel the power coursing through his veins as static begins to fill the air and his mind. He tore Peter Lukas apart by swallowing him in his gaze and he could most certainly fry this parasite that dared to hurt Martin out of his stolen body. The static in his ears builds to a crescendo as he begins to open his _ Eyes - _ until Jonah pulls out a jagged shard of glass and raises it to Martin’s throat.

“ _ Oh, Jon. _ ” Jonah tuts, “As much as I am overjoyed to finally see you accept your powers, for Martin’s sake, you should stand down.”

Jon locks his Eyes closed and the tape recorders turn off with a click.

“Good boy.” Jonah purrs as he backs Jon up against the wall. The shard of glass pressed close enough to draw small beads of blood from Martin’s neck. “Isn’t it just better to listen to me?” Jon’s mouth goes dry as Jonah uses Martin’s other hand to gently caress Jon scarred cheeks. “Look at you,” he breathes, worshiping awe flowing from his lips. “My beautiful and perfect Archive.”

“I’m not your perfect anything.” Jon grits out as Jonah presses in on him. 

“No?” Jonah exhales as he leans into Jon’s neck. He gently grabs Jon’s burned and molten hand and reverently strokes his thumb across Jon’s fingers. “Look at how I’ve marked you.” Jonah raises Jon’s hand to Martin’s lips and presses his lips against Jon’s palm. “How you’re beautifully written upon, how I have documented every momentous event you have experienced across your entire being. You are indeed a heavenly canvas, Jon”

“Stop it.” Jon haggardly gasps. Tortured between being revolted by the monster touching him to being horrified by how  _ right _ it felt. The contrast between Jonah’s actions and him using Martin’s warm freckled hands to do them made Jon sick and dizzy and it was all too much. 

“It is still such a shame that you are denying what you need. And you do need me, Jon.” And suddenly the pain from before is invading and violating his mind. He sees everything and knows everything and he is the Eye’s eyes and his brain is cracking and splintering until there is nothing left of Jonathan Sims except an empty husk. He hears screaming and he is not sure if it is his own or if the entirety of the universe is screaming out in a painful and all-encompassing wail. He is overflowing and his vessel cannot hold back the tidal rapid that is all that is Jonathan Sims, The Archivist, and The Eye are.

He wakes up kneeling and shaking in Jonah’s arms as he uses Martin’s hand to comb through Jon’s hair and uses Elias’ voice to soothe Jon’s ragged sobs. “Oh, Jon.” he murmurs into his hair. “Oh, my beautiful and pitiful Archive. Now you know the answer to what would happen to you without me.” He gently grasps Jon by the underside of his jaw and leads his face up so Jon could look into his eyes. “A library can not survive without a librarian and you cannot survive without our patron’s gaze pinning you down.” He uses both of his hands to wipe away the tears streaming down Jon’s face, the bloodied glass shard long forgotten and unneeded on the floor. “You can not exist without me keeping you in balance, and no one but I can ever have the ability to be up to the task.”

“Why are you doing this?” Jon chokes out, stuck between Jonah’s hands and legs and eyes, “You’ve already won. You’ve had your ritual. Why are you doing this to us?”

“Your vacation is over, Jon.” Jonah smiles coldly “I’ve allowed you these three weeks but now that The Watcher’s Crown has come and passed, I am calling you back home. The other powers are already fighting to usurp us from the top and The Beholding needs it’s Archive to fight alongside it.”

Jon desperately tries to claw his way out of Jonah’s hands. “I’m not,” he pants “going to fight any more of your battles! You’ve already used me, just toss me away!”

“You were always a stubborn man, weren’t you? And a self-sacrificing fool to boot. Yes, this is where poor Martin comes into play.” And Jon finally notices the blood slowly trickling out of Martin’s nose and the overflowing hemorrhage in his eyes. Martin’s lips turn into a joyous smile, “It always does take so much effort for me to extend myself to other vessels but it is nothing compared to the amount of trauma poor, innocent Martin is receiving. How long do you think he’ll last like this? A month? A week? A day? I for one am very eager to find out.” 

Jonah drags Jon close so he can whisper into his ear, “You can either come to me willingly, or you could find out how painful I am willing to make this for him. And his blood will be on  _ your hands _ .”

All the fight bleeds out of Jon instantly and he allows Jonah to tilt his head up so he can plant a chaste kiss on Jon's forehead. “You and I are going to do wonderful things together, Jon. Wonderful things, indeed.”

And Jon knew with horrifying certainty that they would.

**Author's Note:**

> I have just binged the entirety of the Magnus Archives in the last four weeks while working on college projects and I could not resist writing something with interactions between Elias "Bastard Man" Bouchard ( Or is it now Jonah "Bastard Man" Magnus?) and Jonathan "I make bad decisions" Sims. Their dynamic in the show is super interesting!
> 
> I hope I did these two justice and I'm super excited for season five!


End file.
